Straight to the Ground
by mispatch
Summary: What could have happened between Abby and Kane during the final launch to Earth. Takes place in the midst of 1x13. Spoilers, I guess, if you haven't seen it yet!


"Thelonius, where are you," Abby demanded. She asked a question that had already been answered by the increasing cacophony of the clashing makeshift Exodus ship.

Jaha's voice echoed through the overhead speakers.

"Godspeed."

Abby took a deep breath in as the vessel started to shake. She looked up, searching for the man missing beside her. Kane locked eyes with Abby and she held out her hand, allowing him to make his way back onto the floor. They gripped each other's hands tightly, and Kane strapped himself back in. Abby let out a breath through her lips and loosened her hold on Kane's hand, only to find that he still held on as if for his dear life.

The funny thing was, they were.

The shaking of the enclosure increased violently and Abby squeezed her hand to match Kane's strength. Lights started to flicker ominously...on...off...on...off...and then the light never returned.

Abby had never been afraid of the dark, not even as a child. Why be afraid when fear can be turned into strength? That's why Abby became a doctor- to be the strength that others needed. However, in this very moment, Abby was afraid. She couldn't bear the unknown, to not have control over the imminent future. Would they sizzle while entering the atmosphere? Or could they manage to land safely back on Earth?

Would she ever see Clarke again?

A deafening noise curbed her thoughts and Abby closed her eyes. She placed her other free hand around Kane's fingers, finding comfort in holding onto the warmth with both hands. Their limbs started to thrash back and forth from the ship's collision with space debris. An arm snaked around Abby's shoulders and it held firmly against her arm. She opened her eyes, searching in the darkness for Kane on her right. While she couldn't see in the utter darkness, Abby could feel his presence.

Kane pulled Abby close against his side, keeping her secure within his arms. He would be damned if Abby got hurt again...not after everything that happened.

People in the Exodus started to scream, frightened by the multitude of unexplained sensations. Slowly but surely, the vessel started to heat up and its passengers feared the end. How high would the temperature rise before they all perished, killing them slowly and painfully? Perhaps the a sudden fire would engulf them instead, allowing for a rapid death.

"Abby!" Kane called out to her. "Abby, I'm sorry...for-"

The vessel lurched vigorously, and everybody held on _that_ much tighter. The heat was just short of unbearable, piercing their bodies to ignite the very core, and the thunderous rumble made it almost impossible to hear anything else.

_Almost_.

"-For everything."

Metal screeched and their bodies collided with each other. The end was near. Whether to their deaths or to a new life...one could not tell. The former seemed like the likely scenario.

Abby intertwined her fingers with Kane's and pressed her head into the crook of his neck.

"Marcus," Abby breathed out.

The vessel jerked once more and suddenly the violent movements subsided. The passengers of the Exodus ship swayed back and forth, back and forth along with the steady momentum. It was silent. Abby opened her eyes and scanned the small enclosure. Nobody dared to speak in fear of destroying the senseless phenomenon that they were still _alive._

_Thump_

The Exodus had collided with...something. Something solid. Like _the ground_.

Abby lifted her head and looked up at Kane, their hands still entwined. Abby's lips parted, searching for words to speak. Kane met her dark brown eyes, his gaze wandering down to her lips, and then back up to her eyes.

The soft sound of fabric unravelling and the sharp 'click!' of seatbelts started to fill the air. Those that were awake freed themselves of their restraints, while few remained motionless as a result of the vicious journey.

Abby released her hands from Kane's grip and popped the fastening of her restraint. Kane did the same with his own belt and they both stood shakily on their feet. Abby took one last look at Kane before moving to rouse one of the unconscious passengers.

As the woman's eyes started to flutter open, a voice pleaded in Abby's earpiece. Even after all this way, Jaha would be keeping watch..._leading _them.

Abby stood and turned around, locking eyes with Kane as he helped a shaking passenger to their feet. Abby smiled at him, perhaps in disbelief of her next words never yet spoken.

"Mecha station is on the ground."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! This show is awesome :) Cheers, please review!


End file.
